Inferno
by Myuka
Summary: Michi a girl created in a fire by God knowa who. She lives a hard life as her body takes in an ice element. Fire and Ice? Do the two go together?R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Inferno  
  
Michi  
  
It was a dark nigh when a village of people was attacked by a group of Ogres. Michi had just came back home after a long journey. "Run!" A man shouted as he ran trying to escape the village that was ablaze. Screams and cries for help could be heard all around the village that was enveloped in fire.  
  
Women were rushing out of their houses with their children screaming. Michi a girl of sixteen with silver hair that reached her waist and brilliant blue eyes was running out of the village dodging falling houses on fire. She was running towards the woods where she could escape from the Ogres that were attacking the village she had been in for a year and taking human females and using them to mate with. Michi shuddered at the thought. Everything was in chaos and in dyer need of help. She knew she needed to help but her mind and body wasn't cooperating with each other. Tears of anguish streamed down her cheeks as she continued to run. She was nearly out of the village when she heard a scream came from a house to her left. Turning her head she ran to the house stopping in the entrance of the door. An Ogre taller than herself had managed to get into the house and now was making its way toward a woman that looked to be in thirty's who was up against the wall with a little boy hiding behind her dress. Michi felt frightened by the Ogre. She gathered up all the courage she had and walked behind the Ogre and kicked him hard in the back. He whirled around with his ugly face scrunched up in rage making him uglier.  
  
"Leave them alone! You big ugly thing!" Michi said running out of the house with the Ogre running after her. Through the corner of her she could see the woman and the boy run out of the house and into the woods. She continued to run heading for the forest with the Ogre still chasing after her. Michi stopped in front of a tree and turned around and saw the thing walking towards her with hunger in his eyes. She was waiting for him to get a bit closer. Once he was only a foot away she gathered up a little bit of fire magic she had and sent it coursing through her right hand. Before the thing could figure out what she was doing it was already too late. Her right hand shot out and hit the Ogre's stomach. The thing roared in pain as his body caught fire and his skin began to turn to ash. The fire vanished and all that was left of the Ogre was its ashes. Michi looked at the ashes for awhile before spotting a blue jewel in it. She knelt down and picked it up and examined it. The little jewel wasn't any bigger than her eye. It was round in appearance and smooth. Blue light swirled inside it. She held it out in front of her and was about to put it into her pouch when it floated above her hand and shot out and into Michi's chest causing her to get shoved against the tree knocking the wind out of her. She pushed herself off the tree gasping for air and felt her body go cold than hot. Her body temperature kept changing making her shiver than sweat. The feeling was unbearable making her collapse to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and screamed. She choked back a scream that produced inside her throat. She struggled getting to her feet as she used the tree behind her helping her to pull herself to her feet. As she stood on her two feet that shook a little she heard clanking of metal and walked slowly from the tree and saw some soldiers from the north kingdom walking through the village looking for survivors. The soldiers searched through the houses and couldn't find a single living person. Michi watched as they looked around the place and noticed an Ogre walk out one of the houses and was getting ready to attack a soldier that was kneeling on the ground examining a dead body.  
  
"Watch Out!" Michi shrieked running stumbling forward heading into the village. The guys turned around just in time to dodge the Ogre's attack. He pulled out his sword from it sheath and lunged at the thing burying his sword in the Ogre's chest. It fell to the ground dead. She was relieved the soldier didn't get hurt and closed her eyes to take a little nap and fell to the ground hearing someone running to her.  
  
Saburo  
  
He saw her collapse to the ground and ran towards her sheathing his sword. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her into his arms gazing at the beauty he held. He was amazed by the color of her hair. It was silver like the moon. Her lips were a light pink like a strawberry. She had on strange looking pants and wore boots that were obviously made for someone like her. She wore a white long sleeved tunic. He got to his feet with the girl in his arms and made his way back to his troops her waiting at the entrance of the village with curios looks on their faces.  
  
"I found a survivor." Saburo said answering their curiosity. They nodded their heads. He walked over to his horse that his second in command was holding the reigns to. He handed the girl to the man who was shocked by the girl's beauty. He took the reigns from the man and climbed onto his horse and reached for the girl from his second in command and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"What do we do now?" His second in command asked.  
  
"Head back to the Kingdom and inform our king we were to late." Saburo said in a calm voice.  
  
"What about the girl?" One of the soldiers asked.  
  
"I will leave that up to the king." Saburo answered steering his horse north riding back to the kingdom with his men trailing behind him.  
  
They arrived at the kingdom in an hour. Saburo climbed down his horse with the girl still passed out in his arms as he got off his horse he walked into the entrance to the kingdom with his men following behind him. Made his way pass the great hall and into the throne room where he saw the King Daniel sitting on the throne with a serious look on his face as he listened to the councils report of the enemy's new attack tactic. Saburo waited until the council was finish with their report before giving his own. They finished with a bow and left. Saburo walked over to the king and would have bowed if he didn't have the unconscious girl in his arms. He gave his report on the village that was attacked and burned. He also told him about the girl though there wasn't much to tell about her.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do with her?" Saburo asked King Daniel who was only eighteen and inherited the throne when his parents died when he was sixteen.  
  
Michi  
  
Michi had her eyes closed and heard voices talking and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the place she was in and was surprised to find herself in the arms of the soldier she gave a warning to. She looked to her left and saw a man that looked to be two years older than her sitting on a throne with a crown on. The man had blonde hair and green eyes. He had broad shoulders and was a giant of a man. She looked up at the soldier that was holding her and stared at him studying his features. He had brown hair and brown eyes with specks of gold in them. He was muscular like the guy on the throne and was tall too.  
  
"Where-where am I?" Michi asked looking around the place.  
  
"The north kingdom." The man on the throne said.  
  
"How did I get here? And who are you people?" Michi asked pulling herself free from the soldier's grasp and stumbled a little and regained her balance.  
  
"I carried you here and I'm Saburo." The soldier said.  
  
"And I'm King Daniel." The man on the throne said getting up.  
  
" Your-your King Daniel?" Michi stuttered staring at the blonde haired man.  
  
"Yes. Is there something wrong?" He asked taking a step towards her.  
  
"No. It's just I'm a little surprised that's all." Michi blurted out not knowing what else to say.  
  
"May I ask what your name is?" King Daniel asked now standing in front of her.  
  
"Michi." She said turning her gaze to the ground feeling nervous in the presence of the king. He was so handsome she couldn't seem to bring herself to look into his eyes.  
  
"What a beautiful name. So tell me Michi, What happened at your village?" King Daniel asked. Her eyes widen remembering the horrible incident. She backed away from him turning her back to him.  
  
"It was attacked by Ogres and set on fire. Women were raped, men were slaughtered, and children were captured. What more is there to say? Your men were too late." Michi said failing at keeping the sorrow out of her voice. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and whirled around to see whom it belonged to. The soldier Saburo was standing in front of her now with tenderness and understanding in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that my men and I weren't there in time." He said.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring those people back to life! It isn't going to ease the pain I felt when all those women were raped in front of their own children!" Michi shouted as hot tears sprang to her eyes. How could he understand what she had witnessed? All those people that were killed and children.  
  
"Lady Michi, please calm down. You must be very tired. Allow me to get one of my maids to get you a room to sleep in." He said as a plumped woman with black hair and brown eyes came scurrying into the large hall bowing to the king and taking hold of Michi's hand and pulling her out of the large hall and down another with doors lining the left and right side.  
  
"Umm.where are you taking me?" Michi asked the chubby looking woman who continued to drag her down the hall. The woman abruptly stopped in front of a large door and opened it pulling Michi inside. The room was grand. It was large enough to hold a giant. She was to astonish to speak, words could not describe the beauty of this room. The plumped woman walked over to a door and opened it pulling out a beautiful nightgown and laying it down on a large bed covered with blue silk covers.  
  
"I will send two guards to send your bath up. The gown on the bed is what you will wear once you are finished bathing." The plumped woman said with a bow and left.  
  
Michi stared at the door for awhile and shook her head walking over to the bed. She stopped at the right side of the bed and looked next her to the dresser, which displayed a hairbrush along with some other things. She examined the strange looking items and couldn't help but stare at the very large mirror next to the dresser. Walking over to the mirror the she saw two men in armor walk in carrying a large tub with their head bowed and setting it next to the fire place at the center of the room.  
  
"We'll have the water up-." One of the guards stopped in mid sentence as he took a good look at Michi and stared at her in awe. Michi looked behind her to see what the man was gawking at saw nothing. She found his behavior quite rude and glared at the man who saw this and stumbled out of the room with his friend following behind him. She waited beside the tub as the two guards came back carrying two buckets in each hand. Michi watched as they poured the buckets of water and left avoiding her gaze. She waited until they were completely out of her sight and dipped her hand into the water and used her fire magic to warm the water up using her hand. As she felt the water heat up she pulled her hand back and began to undress. A song of her life came into her mind as she began to undress and sing at the same time. She slowly slid into the water as she sang with her voice clear and soft.  
  
A little girl created in the depth of an inferno blazing  
Could not understand the power she held inside  
Oh, how she longed to be loved and needed  
With a family who could hold her close every night  
In my life of blood and chaos  
With people slaughtered and blood soaking the ground  
In this life of Destruction I was lost.  
Listening to people screaming all around me  
I wander in this life of endless dreaming  
In our world of immortal and Power destroying many lives  
All I say  
Whether death will overcome me.  
Whether Life is truly all that glory.  
Thinking this world is not worth living in.  
Slowly laying your head down and shutting your eyes.  
As death swiftly descends and takes you by surprise.  
Opening your eyes you realize you can never live again.  
In my life of blood and chaos  
With people slaughtered and blood soaking the ground  
In this life of Destruction I was lost.  
Listening to people screaming all around me  
Life through the eyes of an inferno being  
  
Michi closed her eyes and allowing the water to cleanse her body of filth. She sang this song whenever she felt pain or sorrow. The song itself told her life. She didn't know who created her all she remembered was walking out of a fire at the age of six and taking care of herself in the woods. While in the woods an old couple found her and took her into their care naming her Michi. The woman named Joann taught her every thing she needed to know about her body's process. The man named Jake taught her how to fight and defend herself against men who wished to dishonor her and more. Michi felt great love for the couple and trusted them with all her life. Until one day a man wearing a black cloak killed the couple while Michi was out bathing in a lake not far from the cabin they lived in. Both their necks were snapped so their death was quick and painless. Michi had returned just in time to see the man in the black coat snap Joann's neck and see her drop to the ground dead. Michi stared at Joann where she lay and slowly screamed and ran to her with tears streaming down her cheeks. The man in the cloak blocked her path to Joann and pulled out a sword out and raised it above his head and was getting ready to strike Michi with it but fire lashed out from her body, burning the man's hand clean off. Soon the whole woods were on fire with Michi at the center of the place as fire surrounded her everything around her consuming everything like an inferno..  
  
Michi opened her eyes slowly closing the memory of her past and stood up from the water and grabbed a soft garment and dried her self off. She dropped it on the floor walking towards the bed and lifted the nightgown over her head she slid into it. It was smooth against her peach skin. She turned to the dresser and took the brush into her hands and ran it through her hair brushing the tangles from her hair. Her head was sore afterwards. She climbed into the bed enjoying every second. She plopped her head down on the pillows and sighed loudly not caring who heard her. She closed her eyes as darkness took over. 


	2. Ablaze

Ablaze

Saburo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He wandered in the dark with moonlight shining through the tree's leaves._ **Where am I? How did I get here?**_ He asked himself as he walked deeper into the woods when suddenly he smelled smoke lingering in the air. Saburo looked in all directions and saw it drifting ahead of him. He ran ahead and came into an opening where the trees parted and stared in shock. Fire swirled around someone as it caught trees on fire. He focused on the person and made out some of the features. It was a little girl not more than seven and if he was correct she was the source of all that fire. He looked around and noticed a cabin that was the only thing that wasn't on fire. Searching with his eyes he saw a man in a dark cloak on the ground on his knees clutching his left arm as blood spilled through over his hands. He was in front of the girl whose eyes blazed ice blue and silver hair that whipped around her face.

"You must die, girl!" He shouted through clenched teeth as he struggled to his feet. He had a sword in his right hand as he tumbled forward as he was getting ready to stab her but got hit in the chest himself by fire that shot from the girl's body. His body caught fire instantly burning every inch of flesh he had.

"I cannot die. I am being unable to perish. I'm an Inferno." The little girl said as the man's body turned to ash with the flames around him dyeing down along with the fire barrier around the girl. 

Saburo watched as the girl walked towards the cabin and walk in. Saburo started walking towards the cabin and heard a wispy voice sing._ A little girl created in the depth of an inferno blazing _He walked past the ashes of the ashes of the cloaked man._ Could not understand the power she held inside_ He was in front of the cabin and heard the girl crying._ Oh, how she longed to be loved and needed_ the little girl sat there on the ground in front of a man and a woman who had both their necks snapped. His heart went out to the girl as she sat there weeping _with a family who could hold her close every night_.

The girl must have heard him walk in as she turned her head tears slipping down her cheeks. She stared at him with her ice blue eyes piercing his brown eyes. He avoided her gaze. Saburo was getting ready to leave the cabin when he felt something tugging on his pants leg. He looked down and saw the girl holding onto his pants staring up at him with innocence shimmering in her blue eyes.

"Where you going?" The small girl asked him.

"I'm-." He didn't finish.

"Stay with me." The girl broke in.

"How about you stay with me?" Saburo said with a smile.

She nodded her head with a wide grin spreading across her face. She held her arms up as Saburo lifted her into his arms. Her small body snuggled close to him. He smiled down at her when he heard her yawn and laid her head against his chest. 

"What is your name, little girl?" Saburo asked the girl as she began to close her eyes.

"Michi." She whispered as Saburo's eyes widened in recognition before he could repeat the name white light flashed before his eyes blinding him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saburo was being shaken awake by one of his men. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet knocking the guy down.

"What is the matter?" Saburo asked the soldier who climbed to his feet.

"The kingdom is being under attack." The soldier blurted out.

"When?" Saburo asked picking his belt up and buckling it on around his waist with his sheath and sword as well.

"Only-only just a couple of seconds ago while you were asleep." The soldier stuttered.

"Have ya start attacking yet?" Saburo asked putting his armor on.

"Yes, sir. But we're losing men fast." He said.

"What exactly are we exactly being attacked by?" Saburo asked with curiosity.

"O-Ogres and they're being led by Marik." The soldier said with a grim expression appearing on his face. 

"Damn! I knew that bastard was going to try something like this." Saburo said clenching his fists at his sides. He ran out of his room and down the hall to the front gate of the kingdom with the soldier following behind. His eyes widen in surprise has he stared at the sight before him. At least a hundred of Ogres could be seen. There wasn't much soldiers fighting, most of them were dead. It dawned on him that he didn't see Marik anywhere in the battle.

"Where is Marik? I can't see him among his Ogres." Saburo said turning to the soldier behind him.

"I saw him here only a couple of seconds ago right before I came and got you." He answered.

"Damn! He must have snuck into the kingdom some how! Michi!" Saburo shouted realizing Michi was inside the castle.

Marik

He had been wondering in this giant castle for twenty minutes and still he could not find the King's chamber. Once he found it he would kill the man. For three years he'd been planning his revenge. Marik despised the King Daniel ever since he killed his parent in cold blood. He was only eight when he found his mother and Father dead in their room with both their necks snapped. The King stood in front of their body with a black cloak on thinking to disguise himself. But ever since then he hated that man with every inch of his being. He came to a large hall with doors lining each side. He opened each door looking inside and shutting it and finally came to a large door. _This must be it. Finally I will avenge their death! _He opened the door slowly and peered inside. He walked in and closed the door quietly without making a sound. Walking over to the bed he saw a figure move in the bed. He looked closer and gaped in surprise to see a girl in the bed. She was a vision of true beauty. Her silver hair surrounded her and her lips were full and the color of pink flower. Though the silk blankets covered her he could still see that she had a narrow waist and long legs. Everything about her was perfect. Her skin was a peach color. 

She seemed peaceful as she slept. He couldn't seem to resist from kissing her. _Just one kiss that's all. One kiss. _He said to himself as he leaned down to feel those soft lips of hers.

Michi

Michi had awaken from her dream when she felt soft lips of warmth on her own. She slowly opened her eyes half way and opened them fully when she saw a man with long black hair and broad shoulder and a very muscular body over her. She reached up with her hands and placed them on the man's shoulders and pushed him away. Michi crawled out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Who are you!? And what do you think you were doing!?" Michi asked in a near shout as she felt heat rise to her face.

He just stood there with a smirk on his face with his hands resting at his sides. Myuka was about to take step forward when she heard something at her window. She whirled around and saw an Ogre trying to get in through her window. This frightened her a little and couldn't help but take a few steps back and bumped into the man that had kissed her. She whirled around and tried to get around him but he blocked her path. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her still.

"Let go of me!!!" Michi screeched as she struggled in his grasp. She let loose all her fire magic as flames circled around her and the man. The Ogre wasn't so lucky, it had touched the flames and turned to ash. The man behind her only chuckled. She looked up at him and scowled. She released a second barrier that came even closer to the two of them. The flames licked at her nightgown, she looked up at the man seeing how he was taking this. Before she looked up at him, she imagined him to look scared and frightened, Oh that made her smile. Slowly looking up he not only chuckled but also had the nerve to smile. That really ticked her off, she squeezed her eyes shut and let loose all the magic she could muster and felt a chill run up her spine as her hands glowed blue and yet again another barrier flew around them but this new barrier flames were blue.

"What the-." He stopped abruptly as Michi pulled away from him and ran to the door. She saw him try to take a step forward and got burned by the blue flame barrier. She smiled and left the room hearing him yelling for her to come back. She ignored his pleading and made her way down the large hall came to a stop once she was in front of the entrance of the kingdom. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the Ogres that were fighting the kingdom's soldiers. The Ogres ruled over the soldiers, their numbers ruled over the soldier's. It seemed every where she went someone needed her help and always she would do whatever she could do. Half her magic was drained from the struggle with the guy in her room. Michi stepped into the battle between Ogre and man and began to gather all the magic in her body. The attack she was going to use was going to take a lot out of her, it would probably leave her weak and tired. A few soldiers remained left as she raised her arms into the air chanting a spell in a low whisper that echoed through the battle field causing every Ogre and soldier to stop dead in their tracks.

__

Awaken O mighty creature

Blazing bright with fire

Created by my fiery nature

Awaken O mighty creature

No longer will you sleep

Reaching with my hands, I set you free

Awaken O mighty Creature

I summon thee… 

She collapsed to her knees and crossed her arms over her chest grabbing her shoulders as blue and red flames enveloped her. She heard someone calling name and looked to her left to see Saburo struggling to get her but was being held back by two soldiers. He looked awfully concerned, _He's probably worried that I might burn his men to a crisp…well he doesn't have to worry, my attack will only hurt the Ogres_ Michi thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the battle in front of her and closed her eyes shut tight. 

She felt the bird of Inferno descend from her body and opened her eyes and was seeing through the creature's point of view. She flew above the Ogres and dived to the ground and burst into flames catching the Ogres on fire. Closing her eyes again she heard the many roars of pain from the Ogres as their bodies slowly turned to ash. Opening her eyes again she found herself in muscular arms, she closed her eyes again since her vision was blurry and her body was drained from using so much magic from that one attack. _Oh God, my body aches! Why can't life be peaceful? And why- _Her train of thought was broken with two people calling her name and someone shaking her like crazy.

"Michi!?" She heard some one say her name again except it was closer. She opened her eyes half way and saw Saburo at her side clutching her hand. She looked up and realized King Daniel was holding her. Her gaze switched back to Saburo who was squeezing her hand a little to tight. 

"Saburo, your hurting my hand." Michi said in a low whisper. He instantly released and grinned. Her body seemed to be able gaining back its strength with success but her magic kept sucking it up for its own need. She pulled out of the king's grasp and tumbled forward.

"What's the matter?" She heard the king ask. Turning around she smiled.

"I'm tired." Michi said right before fire swept around her and disappeared taking Michi with it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _Else Where _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate getting fire wood!" A girl named Felia said with black hair blowing in the wind and her and green eyes bright with joy of the next day to come. She walked down the grass trail collecting pieces of wood. Something in the bushes across from her was moving. Not knowing what else to do she walked over to the bush and looked behind to see a girl not much older than herself lying on the grass on her side.

She walked over to the girl with silver hair and nudged her to see if she was even alive. The silver hair girl moaned and clutched her sides with her hands. Felia looked at the girl once and ran back home to her mom. She arrived there only in seconds and told her mom of the girl that she had found.

__


End file.
